


Dead Among the Living

by R3DH00D



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick and Tim only appear briefly, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Ghosts, Haunting, Horror.. maybe??, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3DH00D/pseuds/R3DH00D
Summary: After countless nights with no sleep and having the feeling that he's being followed Damian decides to call Jason for advice seeing as he's been dead before and probably knows how to stop the nightmares.





	Dead Among the Living

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys!! So this is my second fic and it ended up being kind of long :b  
> This is a follow up of my previous fic Another Sleepless Night. I hope you guys like it, I didn't have beta reader so please tell me if you spot any mistakes. THX!
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own any of the characters mention in this work, all Batman products are property of Dc and their respective establishments!!  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________

Jason found Robin waiting for him in the alley below, his features hidden by shadows thrown over the alley by the nearby streetlights. As he descended from the rooftop to the entrance of the alleyway he saw Robin tense up and his hands reached for the katana he kept by his side.

"Whoa squirt take it easy, its just me your friendly crime lord, Red Hood." Jason said as he raised his hands in a placating gesture, Robin relaxed and released his weapon. "I headed over here as soon as I got your message. On the way over here I got a call from Nightwing, apparently a little bird managed to slip through his net and he's been frantically looking for you. As much as I would love to see him freaking out like this after the prank he pulled last week, Bats and I are still on tense ground after our last get together.... so mind telling me why you ditched Goldie?"

The boy mumbled something under his breath before replying. "Tt, as much as I would appreciate his help, I fear Nightwing can not assist me with this problem. I-I need...." Damian clenched his fists in frustration before stepping out of the alleyway into the dim glow of the streetlights and also closer to Jason, which is when he got a good look at the kid and he frowned in concern. He knew something was up when the kid called him earlier asking for assistance with an important issue but he didn't think it was this bad.

The kid looked nervous as hell, his eyes wouldn't stop shifting behind the lens of his domino --- like someone was going to pop around the corner any minute, his hand whether unconscious or intentional hovered near his blade --- finger twitching in anticipation, ready to draw it at a moment's notice. He kept moving his foot, stance shifting from one to another before returning to a previous one. In short, he looked scared and it took a lot to scare the kid.

"I-I feel like I am being followed by hi--him, the Heretic. I can sense his presence following me when I am not looking, I feel his eyes constantly upon me!! I haven't had time to rest for a week now. Two nights ago I... I saw someone in my room, I couldn't make out his features as he was completely shrouded in darkness, but his figure was that of the Heretic I'm sure of it. I reached for my blade but when I turned around there was nobody there."

What? It wasn't possible, Jason thought. He had seen Damian two weeks ago when he crossed routes with Batman and Robin. The kid had looked fine, he had looked like his smug little self again, ready to go lay the hurt on some criminals. They had even traded a few insults back and forth before parting ways.

"I felt him again earlier tonight," Damian continued. "I told Nightwing we were being followed, we stopped and searched the area but there was no trace of anyone being there..." Jason felt his heart squeeze as he watched the kid, shoulder trembling, eyes shut tightly trying to keep his composure.

There had to be more to this than Damian was letting on the kid was brave and smart, he wouldn't let himself be spooked by nothing. Except.... it hadn't been nothing, he had seen some...thing in his room and it was still following him. "Dam---Robin are.. are the nightmares back?" Jason asked as his heart was gripped by dread for what he suspected.

The kid said nothing which only confirmed his thoughts. He cursed. "Robin, this is the week you died... isn't it," Jason said knowing even as he spoke was right. The silence in response only aggravated him further. Growling in anger at world and cursing it for sticking his brother in this position, he wondered how this mess was even possible, the kid hadn't been exposed to any Lazarus Pit after his death as far as he knew. So maybe this didn't have anything to do with the Pit, maybe coming back was the problem... or maybe they just had rotten luck.

Jason grimaced as the memory of his first year after his death filled his mind, it had been awhile ago but it still caused him to fill with terror.

A mad clown. The sound of laughter echoing in his ears. Pale white face, blood coated lips turn up in a grin. Manic green eyes shooting fear into his soul. The pain of his bones shattering under solid metal. Calm, soft voice whispering in his ears. Gasping.. no air. Dirt under fingernails then waking up. A woman by his bedside, cold beautiful face. Hand on his body. Cold. The laughter fading... everything fading until just the two of them were left. Him a broken soul lost in the ocean of the world, her a source of bliss and comfort like a lighthouse in a fog, beckoning him to follow.

Shaking the memory from his mind he focused on Damian, standing there in front of him, body trembling like a leaf with his lips tightly pressed together, trying to maintain his composure. It was times like these that Jason was reminded this kid had been through more pain and loss than he deserved.

Darn it, This level of emotions was totally Nightwing's territory but the kid needed someone and he had a pretty good idea of what was wrong. Goldie was so owing him for this later. Reaching out and drawing his little brother into a comforting hold, he awkwardly patted Robin on the back as he softly spoke. "Hey kid why don't we turn it in a little early tonight, K. I'm kinda sore from beating up those dealers earlier and I have a safe house nearby, it's fully stocked and one of the bigger ones, what'd you say Robin?."

Robin sighs before looking up at Jason. "I suppose that would be the best course to take. In my current condition I would only be a hindrance to the mission." He growled to himself in frustration, and clenched his fists. "Why am I so weak..."

Loosening his hold on the kid he stepped back and crouched down to his level. Jason's hands reached up and to his helmet and disengaged the security locks, removing his helmet he held Damian's gaze. When he was sure he had his attention he spoke. "Hey kid, you are not weak! Ok? You hear me! You're one of strongest kids I know... you survived the League's training, you made it through B's amnesia, which was hard on all of us and you been beat death!"

Jason stared hard into Damian's eyes and held on to him tightly, willingly Damian to believe in him. "So no you're not weak and I don't ever want to hear you blame yourself for something you can't control..Ok? We have enough martyrs in this family as it is." Standing back up and replacing his helmet. Jason groaned. "Ok now I don't know about you but I could really use a warm shower and bed right now. So let's go get my bike and head over to the safe house I mentioned, I still have to message 'Wing about you."

Throughout his speech Damian had stared at him, dumbfounded. At his announcement of their departure he seemed to come back to himself, replacing the frown on his face and crossing his arms. "Tt, I didn't know you cared so much about my self esteem, Hood." Damian said sarcastically. Before following after Jason to where he had stashed his bike.

"Hey!! I totally care about your self esteem!! Besides," He reached over and ruffled his hair. "Nightwing would throw a fit if I let you mope all night." Damian growled and shoved his hand away before glaring at him. They continued walking in silence after that.

After fifteen minutes of hopping from rooftop to rooftop, the silence when broken. "Where did you leave your bike, Hood? Across the city!!" "Hey chill out we're almost there kid, it's just on the next block you don't have to be so huffy about it!" Feeling the tense silence from Robin, Jason stopped and turned to him concerned, the kid had his hood up nd was faced away from him.

"What's the matter kid?! You sound tense, you feeling ok?." Damian said nothing as he continued on straight to their destination picking up his pace as he went. "C'mon kid talk to me what's wrong? Your not hurt are, cause I swear if you're hiding broken ribs...." Jason trailed off as they landed on the building overlooking the area his bike was parked in.

All of a sudden a familiar chill had overtaken him. "Robin, it's him isn't it. The Heretic. He's following us right?" Jason retrieved his guns from their holsters and was scanning to rooftops behind them when Damian spoke.

"How did you know he was following us?" Damian asked, surprise lacing his voice. He narrowed in eyes in suspicion at Jason. "Are you hiding something from me, Hood."

"Well let's just say this is not my first time dealing with this stuff, I had a feeling it might have been something like this, but you you weren't exposed to the Pit so I could be sure."

Damian frowned. "What do you mean this isn't the first time?! You had information on this issue and you chose not to share? What exactly are we dealing with here Hood." Robin unsheathed his blade and took up position beside his brother scanning the area.

"I'll explain it to you later right now we need to book it out of here immediately, my bike is stashed across the street in the alley. Let's go, stay on guard but don't listen to it, you with me kid. This is not what you think it is." Damian grumbled something about him under his breath, but nodded in the affirmative as he jumped down after Jason and they ran across the abandoned street towards the alley.

As they approached the alley both the Bats let out as shiver as the temperature plummeted rapidly, Robin drew his cape closer to ward off the chill but it proved useless. "Don't bother kid this isn't your average breeze, we just have to leave as soon as possible."

Jason pulled back the tarp over his bike, scattering a few pieces of trash. Inspecting his bike to check if it was still running he got a decent purr going as the engine started. Satisfied he turned towards the alleyway and froze.

A figure was standing in the entrance of the alleyway, staring Damian straight in the face. Robin appeared to be locked in place, his katana drawn but lowered. "Robin.. Robin! Answer me kid." Jason whispered in to the comms. Robin didn't appear to be responding. "Damian! Get over here."

"Todd...??? Where... where are you?" Damian felt calm flowing over him as he stared at the figure in front of him, a ghostly apparition of a woman dressed in black was hovering in front of him. Peace and love radiated off her in waves and Damian was tired of being scared! He deserved to rest. He took a step forward, the woman lovingly held out an arm for him to take.

A smile rested on her lips as she gazed at him, opening her mouth--- she vanished as a bullet hole appeared in her head. "Hey lady, back off my little bro he's not yours!!" A gruff voice cut through the haze in his mind as he recalled their situation. "Robin c'mon!! We need to leave now, trust me she won't give up easily."

Damian saw Jason on his bike in front of him, engine running and ready to go. Pulling himself out of his daze and longing, he blinked his eyes to clear his vision, then he reached out and hopped on the bike. Wrapping his arms around securely around Todd as they zoomed out of the area and towards the highway. He shivered from the experience, no longer finding anything about the mysterious woman comforting.

Tightening his hold around Todd to steady himself back to reality, he received a grunt in reply. "Hey kid not so rough, your not gonna fall off I promise." Resting his head against the young man's shoulder and listening to Jason's heartbeat he whispered "Thank you." Todd only hummed in reply as they zoomed on, the soft purr of the bike the only noise filling the silence.

Whatever had almost happened back there it had almost felt like he-- he was about to die again, if Todd hadn't shot whoever that was... He didn't want to dwell on it. He felt weary and tired, the past two weeks without sleep was catching up to him and after the encounter he just had he would like nothing more than to get to Todd's safehouse and rest for a month! Before he knew it Damian had fallen asleep as they entered the highway.  
..............................................................................................

They were just leaving from the highway to the streets that would take them to Jason's hideout when they received an incoming call from Nightwing. Jason winced when he remembered that he forgotten to check in, the event from earlier had completely tossed the thought from his mind.

"Hey there Goldie, sorry for not checking in earlier but something came up a--"

"Hood?! Oh god where have you been!! I thought you were on the way to meet Robin. What happened, did something go wrong? Is he hurt. Are you hurt!" Nightwing's voice came through sounding panicked and a whole lot of concerned.

"Jeez Big Bird cool your jets, the kid and I are fine. We're on the way to one of my safehouses, the kid might be staying the night though. What's got you flipping out? You sound like the world is going to ending. Robins fly the co-op all the time, kid just needed some space. God knows no one can go a whole day surrounded by your cheery attitude, kid's pretty tough to manage a week. Seriously though, you Ok? Man you sound like a wreck."

He heard some chattering on the other line before Nightwing answered him. "No, no I'm fine it's not about me. Its just, something happened earlier tonight, when Robin and I were patrolling he told me he felt someone was following us. We searched the area but we didn't turn up any leads, the area looked clean, but he kept insisting we were being followed. We might have had a disagreement, then he stormed off and... you know the rest."

"So I called Red Robin over for some extra equipment, then we ran another check over the area and it... it wasn't good." Before Jason could saying anything to that, Red Robin's voice came to life over the comms.

"It was really bad Red, after Nightwing and I scanned the area again and turned up no leads I suggested maybe it might have been paranormal in nature, 'cause Robin's nightmares have been getting worse. It's also getting closer to that Day."

"His nightmares are getting worse??!!!"

"After setting the equipment to the proper frequency we scanned the area again and there were tons of activity. It seemed to be heading off in the direction Robin took when he left. So I assumed maybe something might be haunting the hell spawn, but I haven't been able to narrow anythi--"

"I know what it is."

"What?! You know what's or who is causing this? How long have you known."

"Guys why didn't anyone tell me his nightmares were getting worse, I thought he was doing great... sure he-- he might have been up earlier than he usual sometimes, but he always said he was training... I should have seen it or... or noticed something, he was my Robin and I... I couldn't help him."

"N, this is exactly the reason we didn't tell you... there was nothing you could have done anyway and you would only end up beating yourself up, then the kid would follow suit for burdening you and that would have only made his situation worse."

"Nightwing if it makes you feel any better I didn't know he was getting this bad either, I kind of figured he had it under control."

"Yeah now back to ghost, I know who she is. (Sigh) Hey Red remember those nights I'd crash over at your place?"

"Of course, you always organize my kitchenware and files before bailing in the morning and I can never find anything afterwards."

"Yea..uh sorry bout that nervous habit, anyway I told you about one of my nightmares once right? It involved a woman, really creepy, all in black and how she wanted me for herself? Well it wasn't really a nightmare. Not all the time anyway."

"N-no... you don't mean.... but you said it was because of the Pit."

(Shaky breath)"Yeah....it's her. She's after him too. I really thought it might have been the Pit too... but Robin hasn't been near it since he's been back. So... yeah, I have some stuff in my safehouse to keep her away so I'll be keeping the kid here with me tonight. I'll have back by tomorrow after the sun rises, it's not going to be safe for him to be out any longer tonight."

(Concerned Voice)"Hey Hood, I can come over to help keep watch, Dam- Robin is probably terrified right now and I.. I want to see him."

"Nightwing that's not gonna be possible, once we're both inside I'm closing the door and I'm not going to be letting anyone in til past sun rise tomorrow. I've dealt with her before, if her victim has any strong attachments to another person she'll be able to take their form, lure them into a false sense of security as she convinces them to follow her and I'm not gonna take a chance here.

"Fine.. then at least let me talk to him, I... I want to apologize to him for earlier."

"Sure Goldie, I'll let you talk to him soon as he wakes up, the kid is asleep right now and he needs it. He's been sleep deprived for days now, who knows when he'll have a proper sleep next, when you talk to him just don't mention anything about his nightmares ok?"

"Yeah.. yeah Hood, I get it don't worry I'm just going to apologize.... I didn't know he had it this bad and I just wanted to tell you thanks for doing this I means a lot."

"Yeah yeah, it's no big deal anyone would do the same for the kid. He's kinda growing on me and I'm not letting him slip through our fingers again. Our stop is coming up I'll talk to you guys later. Hey 'Wing, keep Baby Bird same out there ok and Red.. makes sure Big Bird doesn't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry Littlewing, nothing's going to happen to our little bro, I've got him covered. We might just had back early though. I want to see if maybe Zatana can help us to exorcise or banish this thing. You be sure to take care of our baby bro ok?"

"Sure Red, I'll get him home safe. Call us if you need our help or more information or anything, I have a feeling none of us are going to be sleeping soundly tonight and.... yeah. Take care of the demon brat all right, just cause I feel like wringing his neck on a daily basis doesn't mean I want the kid to go through something like this. We call you when we breach the Cave, Red Robin out."

"I've got it all handle here N relax, Baby Bat's not going anywhere on my watch. About the thing with Zatana... I don't think you should look into it right now, it'll only make it worse for you assuming that is she can find something. I know this sounds bad and I promise I'll tell you everything tomorrow, but right now I just need you to trust me..... and also don't mention this to B, it'll only freak him out more than you."

(Sigh)"You're being pretty vague here Jas--Hood, but ok.. ok I'll trust you but you have to spill everything tomorrow. Just make sure Robin pulls through this k... I'm leaving this up to you and.... thanks again for being there for him Littlewing. Nightwing out."

Coming up on the familiar abandoned church he turned into the alleyway beside and kept going until he reached a dead end before slowing to a stop. Damian was still sleeping comfortably against him, he could feel the kid's breath tickle the back of his neck. Slowly reaching and unlocking his helmet's safety locks he removed it before looking up at a spot in a dark corner of the alley where he had hidden a camera. A soft rumbling sound came from under him as the ground curved downwards, Damian shifted slightly at his back and for a moment Jason felt a pang of guilt for having woken him but he quickly settled back against him, his hold tightening some more.

Breathing a sigh of relief he drove them down into tunnel revealed by the lowered floor, as they entered the tunnel the ground behind them rose up again, leaving them in momentary darkness before the sensors kicked in and activated the lights, consuming the darkness and illuminating the wide tunnel ahead of him. The tunnel was made out of sleek cool metal, it's floor was laden with sensors that was opening more doors ahead of them as they drove.

After passing the last door and checkpoint they had finally reached his hideout, which was located under the center of the church. His base was a wide open area with stone walls stretching up to at least twenty feet with a with of around fifty feet long. He had a 'living room' which was in the center of the room, it consisted of a few colourful bean bags, some comfy couches and a coffee table made of wood, situated in front of that was a wall full of electronic monitors which surveyed the tunnel they had just came through along with the interior and exterior of the church above them.

He had two rooms leading off from here, one of it went into his bedroom and the other led to his bathroom. He had managed to hijack the pipes from the church, allowing him to have a decent plumbing system going as well as allowing him to get some hot water down here which was just a bonus.

There was also an open kitchen in main area which was separated from the living room by an island. He always had the refrigerator stocked with the essentials in case he would have to be here longer than necessary, as well as having some canned food in his cabinets. If it came down to it he could survive down here for months.

As he killed the engine of his bike he recalled why he had chosen this location and prepared the extensive security for this base. After having been caught off guard during his first meeting with Her, he swore he wouldn't be unprepared next time, for she had promised a next time. It had happened after a nightmare one night, a year after he had been brought back.

..............................................................................................

He had awoken with his mind hazy and a name on his lips but he couldn't recall the nightmare as it faded from his memory, he knew it involved his returning back to the living... He had also been calling for someone, but who. It took him a few seconds to process his surroundings before he noticed there was a woman sitting at his bed and staring at him, like she was looking into his soul. At first he was confused as his brain tried to process who she was and why she was on his room, then his senses returned to him and he felt terror chilling his insides. He-- he couldn't move!! He felt cold.. as the woman's hand trailed up his body towards his chest, before resting where his heart lay beating furiously from panic.

He wanted to scream, yell even plead for her to leave him alone, he didn't want to go back. Before he could even try to put any of these thoughts in motion, a sense of calm washed away his fear. She smiled down at him, cold and beautiful, before speaking with a voice like a caring mother to a scared child. "Be calm my sweet little boy, Mama's found you now you don't have to suffer anymore," her hand caressing his hair softly, Jason seized his struggles.

"Come now son, we have to get going soon or Mommy's not going to be able to bring you home." Jason felt his heartbeat slowing as his caring Mother reached down to pull him into a loving embrace. "Of course Mom, I'm sorry for leaving you for so long.. please don't be mad at me." "My son, who could stay made at such a cute face like yours, but we must be leaving, now come lay against me and relax, Mother's here for you now." She leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on his forehead, but instead of feeling soft and cool, the one he felt were chapped, a bit rough but warm. Goodnight Jay. His heart skipped a beat. Br....

"Son, what's the matter?" He had started shaking in her grip. Goodnight B. Dad. He had been screaming for his dad... for Bruce. He wanted his dad, he wanted him so badly right now... and this wasn't his mother. Terror filled him suddenly as he realised he was in the grip of death, his energy felt drained, he could feel an icy hand running his hair. "The man doesn't deserve a boy as loyal as you." A chill ran down his spine as he heard her voice, cold and hard. "He doesn't know how hard you work, all the effort you take, the necessary measure to keep this world safe for people like you or your friend Barbara. He doesn't appreciate you. Leave him and come back with me, you were happy before and you shall be again."

Mustering all the willpower he could, he activated the explosive in one of his spare hoods. A bright flash of light covered the room, he slipped through her grip as she vanished and fell back on his bed. Quickly getting off his bed he started rooting through his drawers for the charm Talia had give him for warding off evil spirits. Before remembering he had used it as a bookmark, cursing himself he turned and started digging through his bookshelf until he located the book which contained the charm.

Reaching for it he felt the temperature in the room plummet, before a voice spoke. "I won't be leaving you so easily son, you are mine! You belong to me!! You have been mine since you died!! Quickly ripping the charm from the book Jason tied it around his wrist and waited for something to happen. Instantly the room started freezing over. "Where did you acquire such a powerful talisman?!" Was that reluctance he heard? "No matter son, I shall return for you on our next anniversary when my power will have recovered more from your escape. Don't get to attached to your father dear, for all things will return to me in the end."

The temperature in the room started rising again, and the chill left his body. It seemed that whatever had happened was over. Frowning to himself in confusion he wondered who the woman had been and why seen kept calling him 'son'. From what he had seen of it, it had appeared to be either Catherine or Sheila, nor had it sounded like them. Though he couldn't really be sure for the latter as he had never really got to know her before she'd sold him out. Yet another parent who deemed him unimportant, but the more he remembered the voice the more familiar it felt, like he had heard once upon a time in a dream long forgotten.

Casting the issue out of his mind, he surveyed his ruined room before setting of to begin the process of gathering the important and leaving the essentials, no doubt the explosion would have awoken the landlord, who would start asking questions as soon as he arrived. His deposit would cover the damages so he could just hop out the window and be on his way, which was exactly what he did. Now he just needed a place to crash for the night and he didn't want to be alone for now, retrieving his phone he thumbed through his contacts before deciding he had the least tension with the Replacement right now, picking up his backpack he set off for his destination.

..............................................................................................

Shaking himself out of his memory of that night, he realised Damian was still asleep against and man, that couldn't be a comfortable position. The kid must have been dead tired to be this knocked out. Reaching behind him to stabilize the boy, he swung around in his seat til he was face Damian, the kid looked so innocent and dare he say it... cute sleeping like this, with no weight on his shoulder to bring him down. Jason couldn't believe that more than a year ago this was the kid that had demanded to be made Robin, had said he would challenge them all for the position. He reached up and slowly removed the domino mask from his face, brushing his hair back as well, the kid also looked so vulnerable and he swore that nothing would be hurting this kid again. The kid deserved better than to have died so young.

Getting off the bike he leaned forward and scooped his brother into his arms, before heading towards one of the couches decorating his living area. Gently lowering Damian onto the couch,once settled he tried prying the kid's arms off his neck. Damn who knew the kid was a cuddlebug. "Grayson, don't...don't go. I need you." Putting on his best Dick Grayson voice he gently combed through the kid's hair whispering softly. "Don't worry Dami, I'm not going anywhere... I'll be right here."

Once the kid had resettled he removed Damian's arms from his neck and unhooked Robin's cape before removing it. Now that the kid was settled he could really use a nice hot bath to calm his nerves. Heading to his bedroom and digging through the supply of clothes he stored here, he pulled out a red shirt along with some dark grey track pants along with some boxers before heading to the bathroom, stealing one last glance at the sleeping kid on his couch to make sure all was well before he slipped in the bathroom for his well earned shower.

Exiting the bathroom after his shower dressed in his sleepwear, he headed to the kitchen to get dinner on before he woke Damian. Deciding he was exhausted from the days events he choose to forgo cooking in lieu of preparing something simple, digging through his cabinet he found what he was looking for and taking it from the cabinet he set the package of Mac n Cheese on the countertop as he retrieved a pot to boil some water. He ripped open the pack and pour it's contents into the pot once the water was heated before stirring it and placing the kid on it.

Facing the sleeping kid once more he wondered if he'd ever had anything as simple as Mac n Cheese before, probably not he decided, given Damian's preferences. Once their dinner was done he turned off the flames and moved the pot off the stove to the island before retrieving two plates, he set those on the island as well before heading over to Damian.

As much as he wanted to let the kid sleep, it was important he had dinner first, maybe a bath as well. Now how was he going to get the kid up? Maybe he should just shake the kid awake... As he reached forward, Damian let out a groan nd blinked open an eye before staring at Jason who had his hand outstretched towards him.

"Todd..?? What do you think you are doing?" Damian asked as he groggy sat up against the couch handle, blinking his eyes open when he felt the soft cushion under him he started up at Jason quizzically. "And where are we, is this the safe house you mentioned?" Taking a look around the area he scrunched up his nose at the colourful bean bag chairs scattered around the room. "You still have poor choice of decor."

"Hey! Lay of the bags, I'll have you know they were a gift from 'Grayson' and there's no point in tossing good furniture, even if might blind you some days. As for where we are... yep this is gonna home sweet Batcave for tonight, we'll be heading over to the Manor once day breaks but right now I've made us some dinner. It's Mac n' Cheese if you were wondering," Jason turned and headed back to island counter with Damian bringing up the rear. As they reached the table and seated themselves Jason saw Damian frown in displeasure. "You have had Mac n' Cheese before haven't you?" Damian looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Tt, of course I have, Pennyworth and Grayson wouldn't let me go until I'd tried some when I mentioned I hadn't had any before. I was surprisingly good for something swamped in cheese."

"Yeah well Alfie great like that, don't expect this to be anything like that though, I just made it out of the box but I did add some herbs so I can't be too bad." As he reached for his spoon he noticed Damian still had a frown on his face. "Ok kid if it's not the food then what's got your string twisted so tight." Damian gazed at him before lowering his head. "I just, I didn't mean to burden you with my issues Todd."

"Hey kid relax, you're not a burden Ok? I would gladly help you if you ever needed it. Now c'mon and dig in the food greeting cold and you still need to shower before bed." As he spoke he realised the kid didn't have a change of clothes, Damian seemed to have realized it too, before he could say anything though Jason continued on. "You can have some of mine surely something will fit."

After they had finished their dinner he went to dig out some clothes for Damian, searching through his bag he spotted a faded yellow shirt that appeared to be a little closer to Damian's size, pulling it out he saw it had a cute kitten picture on the front grinning to himself at how cute the kid would look and how peeved he would be Jason slung the shirt over his shoulder before taking a pair of grey shorts and heading out to hand Damian the clothes along with a towel. Finding the kid nodding off by the monitors he shook his head and sighed. Crossing to the living area he patted Damian, who startled awake and launched a punch at him. Luckily he managed to step our of range.

"Calm down Dami, you can go have your bath then we can head to bed, I don't know if you've noticed but you smell kinda bad." Tossing the clothes over, he stretched to relieve the day's tension then sat down on a bean bag to keep a lookout on their surroundings, as Damian headed to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later a clean, fresh smelling and grumpy faced Damian emerged from the bathroom glaring at him, the kid opened his mouth to voice his displeasure when a flash of light and click interrupted his would be tirade. "Man, Goldie's gonna love this. #Cute and Grumpy... and send." Looking up from his phone to Damian's scandalized expression he smiled like the Cheshire Cat. "Snooze you loose baby bro, here catch 'Wing wants to speak to you." Tossing the phone over the kid instinctively plucked it out of the air, his face morphing into a death glare worthy of their father. Lifting the phone to his ear he was almost deafened by the shrill cry on the out end.

"Oh my god Dami you look so cute, I wish I could be there so I could hug you right now!" Affronted by Ricahrd's words he tossed Todd a final look which implied they weren't done yet before speaking with Richard. "Richard I demand you delete those incriminating photos at once."

"Aww.. why would I do that D, you look adorable!! Anyway, how are you doing over there, you didn't run into the ghost again did you?" "No, we arrived back at Todd safehouse in one piece, though he has horrible tastes in decor. I.. I'm sorry for running away Richard, I jus-- just wanted you to be safe and you didn't seem to be able to see the spirit at all and-"

"whoa whoa Damian calm down, it's ok I'm fine we're both fine Ok? Deep breaths D, and I'm the one who should apologize... I should have listened to you, you were my Robin and I shouldn't have doubted you."

"No! It wasn't your fault you could see it, I should have told you sooner Richard.. or dealt with the problem better, I just didn't want to trouble you with nothing."

"Hey now, your problems will never be nothing to me Dami, I would rather have you tell me then be closed off.. I thought I might have done something wrong to you or something."

"....I didn't realise I was being so distant, I'm sorry Richard.."

"How about we put this behind us and from here on, you tell me anything that's bothering you even if it's ridiculous or insignificant and I'll promise not to be pushy with you ok, do we have a deal?"

"Of course Richard... and you were not too invasive, I know it was just you caring about my health, I'm just sorry about closing you off."

"Damian...." sigh. "We're going to be reaching the cave soon, guess we're all turning in a little early tonight huh, I'll see you tomorrow Lil' Bro. Make sure you stay safe ok. Jason said he could deal with this but if you need back up call me and I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Do not worry, if Todd happens to be out of his depth I'll request for assistance immediately. I have no intention of losing my life over Todd's ego. I hope you stay safe as well Richard. Good night." "Good night lil' D, stay safe. Wish Jay good luck for me."

With their farewells concluded Damian turned and headed towards the bedroom where Jason was currently changing the sheets. Tossing the phone back to Jason, Damian told him. "Richard wished you luck with this matter but he said to call him if we require assistance, which I intend to do if necessary. Where are you going Todd?"

Jason took some sheets and headed out to the couch. " I'm taking first watch kid, you can get your rest first." "Tt, nonsense I have already had my rest, you obviously require the rest more. Let me take first watch." Damian argued. "Kid, you haven't had proper sleep for days. I can last a few more hours anyway, now if you don't get to bed I'm going to knock you out and tuck you in anyway."

"Hmmph, I don't require your assistance to sleep Todd, but if you insist I shall concede. Regrettably I am still a little tired," Damian admitted, gloomily. "But you had better wake me for my shift or else. I won't be babied just because I am being haunted." As Damian retreated to the bedroom he heard Jason call out to him.

"Hey wait a minute I forgot to give you something, it's a powerful charm that's supposed to ward of evil spirits or so I was told, I'm beginning to think there might be more to it but I haven't check it out yet. In any case it still serves its purpose so here, tie it around your wrist before you go to sleep." Jason explained, as he retrieved the aforementioned charm from his pocket and handed it to Damian.

As Damian took it he notice the patterns were a bit familiar looking, frowning as he tied it around his wrist trying to recall where he'd seen it before. After he was done he examined it closer. "This is a League talisman, more specifically two talisman woven together. One of it is indeed for the warding of spirits but the other is for protection from death. This is indeed a rare talisman how did you manage to acquire it?"

Jason let out a nervous chuckle before replying. "Well actually your mom gave it to me after I return from the Pit. She said one of the league seers had told her something would come for me, to take me back to the grave a year from then. She didn't really believe it would happen but she wanted to be safe than sorry, guess the seer was right though. A year later I woke up and found a strange woman by my bed, to keep it short. I was terrified, I blew up the room I was staying at, slapped that charm on and bolted, then I crashed at Timmy's the rest of the night."

"This spirit came for you as well? So this is not the Heretic's doing after all," Damian stared into Jason eyes locking their eyes as he asked his next question "This is Death isn't it..." Jason sighed at the defeated look in Damian's eyes. "Yeah kid I'm afraid so, but don't worry Dami... we'll be fine now, your big bro is here to protect you. Now go get to bed, sleep well kid." "... Your assistance is greatly accepted, goodnight to you as well Todd, I shall retire for the night." As Damian entered the bedroom Jason turned back to keep watch over the monitors, watching for any signs of activity. She shouldn't be able to enter the base as he'd marked and covered the base in charms and warding. Jason headed to his kitchen and dig out a bag of chips before settling back into the couch ready for the long night ahead.


End file.
